


Help with a bad day

by icky_icky



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, My First Published Work, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, it mentions dysphoria once so a little warning, it's a little short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icky_icky/pseuds/icky_icky
Summary: Michael has a bad day and stays home and a nervous Jeremy comes to comfort him. Jeremy is a loving supportive boyfriend who helps his boy through the tough days. They are both such sweet boys.





	Help with a bad day

Michael didn’t show up at school that day. Jeremy was nervous throughout the entire day. Him and Michael have been dating for a little over five months, and it was routine to send a text saying goodmorning or something similar. Jeremy tried in vain to contact Michael over text, Skype, and other social media. Sadly he never did get a response. 

That was until lunch, when Jeremy felt a small buzz in his back pocket. He immediately pulled out his phone and checked the notification. A wave of relief washed over Jeremy but was soon dampened when he read the contents of the message.

Player 1: hey babe, sorry I’m not in school today. I forgot to text you this morning but today is a bad day and I couldn’t bring myself to going to school. I hope I didn’t make you upset

Being Michaels friend for most of his life, it didn’t come as a surprise that he was trans. Of course it took some getting used to at first but if anything it brought them closer. It did get complicated when they started dating, Jeremy was so nervous that he would say the wrong thing or do something to hurt Michael. But the result was them getting closer over the five months they’ve been together. Michael would stay home from school when he was feeling ore dysphoric than normal or when his period arose, because that took a toll on him mentally and physically.

Player 2: Don’t worry Micha, I’m alright. Do you want me to swing by after school? I have a free period last and I’m sure I can leave early.

Player 1: God yes.   
Player 1: Could you get my work from my classes?

Player 2: Of course baby, I’ll be there around 3 alright?

Player 1: See you then ♥️

Jeremy checked the time on his phone, 12:00. He just had to get through two more classes and then he’d get to see his boyfriend. He could do this. He took a deep breath and walked out into the dangerous hallway to his next class.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Michael checked the clock on his nightstand, 3:23, Jeremy was late. His heart began to sink. ‘Jeremy probably forgot’ he thought to himself. Michael sighed and buried himself under the covers, he felt tears well up in his eyes. It was probably just hormones but he felt hopeless. When he was about to start crying, he heard his phone start to buzz from his nightstand. Unburying himself from the mound of blankets that formed above him, he checked the caller ID. It was Jeremy, his contact photo filling up the screen. He tapped the answer button and switched it to speaker

 

“Jer?” Michael questioned, trying to make his voice stable and not like he was just crying.

“Hey Micah, I’m sorry for running late!” Jeremy said breathlessly, he must’ve been walking fast, “ I picked up some snacks and- have you been crying baby?” So much for making trying to sound fine.  
“Maybe... I’ll be ok Jer don’t worry.” he sighed into the phone “Are you almost here?”

Michael focused his hearing to what was coming out of his phone speaker. It sounded like wind and footsteps- was he running?- he thought to himself. He heard the phone click off and once again he was submerged in darkness. He felt alone again, convinced that Jeremy probably didn’t want to deal with an upset boyfriend.

A minute later he heard a knock at his door. Michael slowly got up and out of bed, much to his body’s protests, and walked up his stairs. He opened his door to a smiling, slightly out of breath Jeremy.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know this would take me so long.” Jeremy apologized  
.  
Michael didn’t answer, instead pulling Jeremy into a tight hug. He buried his face into Jeremy’s shirt and he felt tears slowly fall down his cheeks. 

“ Hey hey, it’s ok baby boy,” Jeremy quietly said to his crying boyfriend, “did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Michael said shakily, “I’ve just had a real bad day”

“I know Micah,” Jeremy said rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend’s back, “do you want to go to your room?”

Michael took a shaky breath, “Yes, please” He released his grip on the taller male and took Jeremy’s hand. He walked over to his basement door and let Jeremy walk down the stair in front of him. He followed behind him making sure to to close the door. Watching Jeremy take a seat on his bed he sat next to him and laid down.

“It’s been a long day hasn’t it baby boy?” Jeremy whispered as he laid next to smaller male, “I brought you some snacks and one of my old t-shirts if you want it”

Michael nodded, “You didn’t need to do that miah,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist “but thank you”

“It’s really ok baby boy, I didn’t mind and besides you deserve it.” Jeremy said as he rubbed small circles on Michaels stomach, his hand caught at the edge of his binder, “Have you been binding all day?”

“...yes…” Michael said quietly “I just didn’t feel ok this morning”

“Darling, that’s not safe” said the paler boy “do you wanna take it off and put your sweatshirt? I can leave for a bit if you don’t want me to see anything.”

Michael nodded and watched as Jeremy got up and walked over to the small bathroom that was in the basement. He waited for Jeremy to leave to take off his binder, he felt his shoulders relax and took a deep breath. He got up and went into Jeremy’s bag taking out his old t-shirt, of course it was blue with a gameboy on the front. Michael smiled as he pulled it over his head, he grabbed his hoodie and slid it on zipping it up all the way. 

“You can come out now,” Michael said to Jeremy through the door, “I’m decent”

“Oh my, you’re so cute” said Jeremy when he saw him “the cutest one”

“Shush and come cuddle me” said Michael as he climbed into his bed. Jeremy followed suit and laid with him. “You’re the sweetest”

“Only for you, baby boy” Jeremy began to kiss Michaels lips, pulling him closer and rubbing small circles on his back. He felt Michaels body relax, “are you doing alright?”

“‘m sleepy, and you’re really warm” Michael said into Jeremy’s chest. As he finished his sentence another pang of discomfort hit his body. He inhaled sharply, which worried Jeremy. “I’m alright, just cramps.”

“Alright baby, do you want water or a snack?” He said running his hand through Michaels hair, to comfort him. He felt Michael shake his head and legs wrapping around his own. “I’ll take that as a no?” he chuckled.

“I wanna take a nap,” Michael said “if that’s alright?” 

“Of course it is darling,” said Jeremy “do you want me to be quiet now?”

“Mhm,” mumbled Michael, “I love you dork”

“Love you too dweeb” Jeremy said jokingly. They both ended up falling asleep cuddling with each other. Michael’s bad day turned much better by the end.


End file.
